On the Other Side of the Door
by Zombiegait
Summary: KakaSaku. Done for Alphabet Meme on LJ. Prompt - N is for Naughty.


**Author Notes:** This... this gets dirty. I may have been blushing while typing the end of this up. XD

**Pairings or Characters:** Kakashi/Sakura, Ino**  
Warnings: **sexy naughtiness (what else were you expecting? lol)**  
Word Count: **719**  
Summary:** Prompt – N is for Naughty

**

* * *

On the Other Side of the Door**

Ino rapped impatiently on Sakura's front door, miffed and frustrated that she'd been kept waiting at the restaurant for nearly an _hour_ before she finally reasoned that Sakura wasn't coming. She was pink in the face, out of equal parts embarrassment and anger. Ino was not a patient woman, and an easily infuriated one at that, and she had no intention of letting Sakura get away with this.

So when it took her best friend more than a second to open the door and peek her flushed face out, Ino was quick to let Sakura hear the venom in her voice.

"_What the hell_, Haruno?" she demanded.

Sakura seemed to be having a difficult time forming words, so Ino decided to keep talking.

"I mean, we set this date last week, because it's the first time we've both been off-duty and in town at the same time in nearly three months! All I've had for company is Shikamaru and Chouji, and I just need a day, an hour, _ten fucking minutes_ of time with another female. Is that so much to ask? I mean, you're in the same boat, aren't you?"

Ino took that moment to pause and take in Sakura's face, which was all she could see since her friend had only barely cracked open her front door. She was pink in the face, sweaty and shaky, biting her lip, and having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Ino's mothering side, that she often denied existed or downplayed as best she could, kicked into high gear once she realized Sakura was not looking very well.

"Oh, Sakura, are you okay? You look ill! Is this why you missed our lunch-- damn it, Forehead, why didn't you send me a message or something? How long have you been feeling this way? Let me in, get a better look at you--"

"_No_!" Sakura protested quite sharply, startling the blond into silence. She seemed to realize she'd been a bit too loud, and started again in a quieter voice. "I-I really just want to sleep. Besides, I'm a better medic than you, Pig. I k-know what's w-wrong, and I just need rest. S-Sorry I didn't message you."

And with that, she slammed the door shut. Ino stared at where her best friend's face had been moments before in shock. Anger was quickly replacing that, though, and she was completely ready to start shouting about what an ingrate Sakura was and stomp around before finally storming off, but a sudden moan kept her silent.

On the other side of the door, Sakura was shaking almost violently as Kakashi thrust into her painfully slow, as he had been during her mostly one-sided conversation with Ino. She gnashed her teeth, fingers pressing into the wood so hard it was starting to moan with her as he again slid himself out and back into her at the same torturous pace. She'd already forgotten about her blond friend, and was only concerned with Kakashi and the way he felt inside her and how he was driving her crazy because he just _would not_ speed up.

"For the love of God, Kakashi," she panted, "Fuck me, fuck me _hard_, or so help me, I will castrate you."

He smirked, though she couldn't see it with her forehead pressed against the door, and obliged. Sakura began panting and mewling harder and harder until she was coming, and with a grunt, Kakashi followed her. He slowed his pace down once more, milking the last of himself into her as they both tried to catch their breath. He leaned forward, resting his chin on her shoulder, and grinned against her ear.

"Was it to your liking?" he asked smugly. He got an elbow in his gut in reply, but they both started laughing and she turned herself around with him still inside her to start kissing him, so he was pretty sure she was happy.

Back outside on Sakura's doorstep, Ino was grinning like a mad man.

Figuring the exciting part was over, she skipped merrily down the steps and towards where she knew Tenten would be around this time of day. She was no longer mad at Sakura for not showing up, because she now had some absolutely _delicious_ gossip, which she had to start sharing immediately.


End file.
